Tylko jedna droga jest właściwa
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 7 'Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Wiało i to solidnie. Uczestnikom zginęła skrzynka ze wskazówką, a wszystkie loty zostały odwołane. Udaliśmy się więc do Portugalii pociągiem. Ciocia i Siostrzeniec, oraz Czarne Charaktery zostały tymczasem w Hiszpanii i próbowali znaleźć skrzynkę. Ich działania nie przyniosły zamierzonego efektu i te dwie pary musiały jechać czym prędzej do Portugalii by tylko nie przegrać. Tymczasem Lucy pokazuje dość odmienne oblicze niż prezentowała w Necker Camp. Ostatecznie to Królowe Mody stanęły na podium, a odpadli Zwycięzcy przechytrzeni przez Lucy. Czy w końcu przestanie wiać? Czy Mickey na dobre pozbył się lęku przed wodą? Kto będzie następną ofiarą i pojedzie do domu? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Amazing Race. Plaża w Portugalii 'Isabella: ' O, chyba przestało wiać Tatiana otrzepuje swoją twarz z piasku 'Tatiana: ' Tfu. Dużo mi piasku do oczu naleciało Tymczasem Junior jest zirytowany patrząc jak jego tata myje zęby w oceanie 'Junior: ' Tato? Przepraszam bardzo, ale co tym robisz Dwayne płucze gardło 'Dwayne: ' Synek, w starożytności 'Junior: ' Wybacz... (PZ 'Junior: ') I teraz na pewno to puszczą w TV. Wszyscy znajomi będą się ze mnie śmiali (PZ 'Dwayne: ') Ooo, i to niby moja wina? Synek, nie podoba mi się to Don zjawia się na plaży 'Don: ' Ok, jeszcze raz mi ten wiatr zniszczy fryzurę, a będę musiał wymienić charakteryzatorkę Duncan włączył wiatrak, który skierował na Dona 'Don: ' Agrr Don odwraca się do Duncana 'Don: ' Duncan, co tam trzymasz w rękach? 'Duncan: ' Yyy Chowa wiatrak za plecy 'Courtney: ' Skąd masz ten wiatrak? 'Duncan: ' Leżał sobie to go wziąłem Courtney patrzy na Duncana z poirytowaniem 'Duncan: ' Dobra, zajumałem z dostawczaka 'Don: ' Cóż, nie chciałem tego robić, ale... 'Courtney: ' Nie. Już będzie grzeczny. Prawda? 'Don: ' Dobrze. Jen, Jackie, zaczynajcie Jackie otwiera skrzynkę 'Jackie: ' Udajcie się na lotnisko i lećcie do stanu Waszyngton w USA Wszystkie drużyny pobiegły na lotnisko 'Jackie: ' Mam rozumieć, że wszyscy lecimy jednym samolotem? 'Fabian: ' Nie musisz się tak cieszyć, już niedługo role się odwrócą 'Isabella: ' O czym ty gadasz? 'Eva: ' Mamy plan z Fabianem, by usiąść jak najbliżej wejścia. Wtedy zyskamy przewagę Eva i Fabian przybijają piątkę (PZ 'Jen: ') Heh, dobrze wiedzieć Samolot Eva i Fabian siedzą najdalej od wejścia 'Eva: ' Mogłam nie zdradzać swojego planu na głos 'Fabian: ' Chyba mojego planu 'Eva: ' Tak samo mój, jak i twój Stan Waszyngton, USA Samolot ląduje. Wszyscy wybiegają. Aisha czyta wskazówkę 'Aisha: ' Zadanie wspólne. Tylko jedna droga jest właściwa 'Don: ' W tym zadaniu wspólnym drużyny będą musiały udać się do jaskini. W niej znajdą się trzy tunele, prowadzące w trzy różne miejsca. W każdym z nich porozstawiane są pułapki. W jednym mniej, w drugim bardziej niebezpieczne. Tak czy inaczej tylko jedna z tych dróg jest prawidłowa. Komu się uda pokonać jaskinie spotka się z miejscowym górnikiem, który da mu kolejną wskazówkę. 'Duncan: ' To jak będzie Courtney? Trzymamy się razem, czy i w tym zadaniu masz zamiar zrobić po swojemu 'Courtney: ' Jeśli pójdziemy dwoma różnymi drogami, to nie dostaniemy wskazówki. Jazda, do tunelu drugiego Jaskinia Tunel 1 Część drużyn wybrała już tunele. Królowe Mody, Czarne Charaktery, Ojciec i Syn, oraz Botanicy wybrali tunel nr 1 'Matthew: ' Ale tu wilgotno 'Jen: ' Fabian, mógłbyś wziąć te oślizgłe łapy z mojej nogi? 'Fabian: ' Nie dotykam twojej nogi Okazało się po chwili, że Jen weszła w jakieś liście 'Jackie: ' Haha. To ci dopiero ubaw Jen jest poirytowana Tunel 2 Tymczasem w tunelu nr 2 znajdują się Zakochani Nastolatkowie, Wrogowie, Prawniczka i Kryminalista, Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie i Starzy Wyjadacze. W tym tunelu w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego nie było wilgotno, ale było niesamowicie ciemno 'Carrie: ' Wiecie, nie żebym narzekała, ale zaczynam się trochę bać 'Igor: ' Miałem gdzieś tutaj latarkę Igor szuka po kieszeniach. 'Igor: ' O, mam Igor świeci latarką 'Owen: ' Dzięki ziom. Teraz na pewno się uda Tunel 3 W tunelu nr 3 idą pozostali, czyli Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów, Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe, Pechowi Bliźniacy, Znajomi z Wojska, Nieustraszone dziewczyny oraz Ciocia i Siostrzeniec. W tym tunelu podłoga była bardzo niestabilna. Wszyscy stawiają ostrożne kroczki 'Louane: ' Tego nie było w naszym scenariuszu Podłoga pod Mickey'em zapada się 'Mickey: ' Aaa, ratunku Isabella łapie Mickey'ego 'Isabella: ' Spokojnie, trzymam cię (PZ 'Mickey: ') Od teraz zawdzięczam Isie życie. W razie czego zawsze jej pomogę (PZ 'Jay: ') Tylko nie zakochuj się za szybko (PZ 'Mickey: ') Spokojnie Jay. Na to akurat nie mam alergii 'Lucy: ' E tam, jak dla mnie mógł spaść 'Tatiana: ' Ciebie nie uratuję. Prawda Isa? 'Isabella: ' Właśnie Brick salutuje 'Brick: ' Ale ja uratuję was sir. Nie musicie obawiać się zagrożenia kiedy Brick czuwa... Lucy wpycha Bricka do dziury, do której prawie wpadł Mickey 'Lucy: ' Upsik 'Vera: ' Ty... Vera wpycha tam Lucy 'Barbie: ' Nie daruje ci zabicia mojej przyjaciółki Vera i Barbie okładają się. 'Stiles: ' Normalnie komedia Stiles podchodzi i rozdziela dziewczyny 'Vera: ' Odsuń się przychlaście bo sam oberwiesz 'Izzie: ' No nie, tego to już zawieje Izzie uderza torebką w Verę 'Izzie: ' Ja ci dam obrażać mojego siostrzeńca, ty bezwartościowa półgłówko 'Isabella: ' Haha, to akurat niezłe. Nie znałam pani z tej strony 'Izzie: ' Ile razy do ciężkiej anielki mam powtarzać. Mów mi Izzie 'Isabella: ' Och, racja W tle jednak Stiles, Vera i Barbie walczą. Dołączyła się jeszcze do nich Tatiana (PZ 'Mickey: ') Gdzie dwóch się bije tam trzeci korzysta. Przymknęliśmy z Jay'em trochę do przodu i jesteśmy na prowadzeniu Tunel nr 2 W tym tunelu słychać bójki z tunelu nr 3. 'Owen: ' Hah, też tak mam gdy jestem głodny 'Drake: ' Też wydajesz odgłosy różnych bójek 'Noah: ' Owen miał na myśli, że tak głośno burczy mu w brzuchu 'Owen: ' O-o, właśnie nadchodzi Owenowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu. Carrie, Duncan, Agatha i Courtney zatkali uczy 'Duncan: ' Kurczę, ziom 'Owen: ' Sorki, już nie będę 'Agatha: ' Mam tutaj kanapkę z serem jakbyś chciał 'Owen: ' Dzięki Owen bierze od Agathy kanapkę, którą zjada "na raz". Wszyscy po za Noah są zszokowani Podziemia Brick i Lucy zostali zepchnięci w przepaść i leżą. Po chwili Brick się budzi 'Brick: ' Jasny gwint Łapie się za głowę i rozgląda 'Brick: ' Gdzie ja jestem? Brick zauważa nieprzytomną Lucy i podbiega do niej 'Brick: ' Lucy, Lucy, słyszysz mnie? (PZ 'Brick: ') Może i to przez nią wylądowałem w tej dziurze, ale pierwsza zasada kodeksu kadeta brzmi "Nigdy nie zostawiaj przyjaciela". Muszę jej pomóc 'Brick: ' Nie martw się Lucy, wszystko będzie dobrze Brick podnosi Lucy. Dziewczyna się budzi, ale jest zdezorientowana 'Lucy: ' Co? Gdzie ja jestem 'Brick: ' Już niedługo stąd wyjdziemy Tunel 3 Mickey i Jay dobiegają do końca 'Jay: ' Widzę światełko 'Mickey: ' W końcu wierzę, że możemy coś wygrać Pechowi bliźniacy dobiegają do końca 'Mickey: ' No nie. To tylko żarówka 'Jay: ' Czyli, że wybraliśmy zły tunel. Niestety musimy wrócić tą samą drogą Jay zle nadepnął i podłoga się zapadła 'Jay: ' Aaa, Mickey Mickey łapie Jay'a 'Mickey: ' Trzymam cię bracie (PZ 'Jay: ') Na szczęście z Mickey'm nie ważymy za dużo, więc spokojnie dał radę mnie podnieść (PZ 'Mickey: ') Dokładnie Mickey i Jay przebiegają obok nadal kłócących się reszty obsady 'Mickey: ' To zły tunel 'Isabella: ' Co? Wszyscy ruszyli jak stado. Tymczasem Brick z półprzytomną Lucy wychodzi z przepaści. Na nieszczęście Tatiana nadepnęła mu na rękę przez co ponownie spadli Podziemia 'Brick: ' No tego to już za wiele Brick ponownie bierze Lucy na ręce 'Lucy: ' Brick, nie musisz tego robić 'Brick: ' Nie ma mowy. Nie zostawię cię tu (PZ 'Vera: ') Pamiętacie jak to Lucy i Barbie chciały nas namówić do współpracy? Nic z tego nie będzie. Mam nadzieję, że Brick zostawi ją tam w tym tunelu samą. Tunel 1 Królowe mody i Czarne Charaktery docierają do końca 'Jen: ' To już tutaj. Widzę las 'Jackie: ' Wygramy to i to po raz drugi Jackie biegnie, ale uderza w ścianę 'Jackie: ' Ałć 'Eva: ' Zaraz Eva podchodzi do lasu i okazuje się że jest to obrazek namalowany na ścianie 'Eva: ' To ten las nie jest prawdziwy? Ojciec i Syn, oraz Botanicy zjawiają się po chwili. Widać, że Dwayne utyka i podpiera się o Juniora 'Jen: ' Co tak długo? 'Junior: ' Tata chyba skręcił kostkę 'Dwayne: ' Nic mi nie będzie synek 'Aisha: ' Ale gdyby Don nie pozastawiał tych sideł, to by było wszystko w porządku Studio Dona Don ogląda wszystko na monitorach 'Don: ' Sideł? No wypraszam sobie. Bezpieczeństwo zawodników jest dla nas najważniejsze. Kto w ogóle te sidła tam zastawił Don patrzy w notatnik i wciska czerwony guzik 'Don: ' Stażysta Stażysta przychodzi 'Stażysta: ' Tak? 'Don: ' Przyślijcie mi tutaj Grzegorza Brzęczyszczykiewicza. Mam z nim do pogadania Tunel nr 2 'Carrie: ' Widzę wyjście 'Igor: ' Czyli mieliśmy właściwą drogę Drużyna biegnie do wyjścia 'Carrie: ' Tak, udało nam się Duncan bierze wskazówkę od górnika 'Duncan: ' Albo/Albo. Kawa lub mleko 'Don: ' W tym Albo/Albo drużyny będą musiały wybrać jedno z dwóch zadań. Muszą albo przygotować do picia kawę, albo wydoić z krowy mleko. W tym celu zawodnicy będą musieli udać się do pobliskiej wioski położonej niespełna 2km stąd 'Courtney: ' Ok, zaklepuję kawę 'Duncan: ' Wiesz dobrze, ze nie pijam tego 'Courtney: ' Nie będziesz musiał. Mamy to tylko przygotować 'Duncan: ' No chyba, że tak Courtney i Duncan poszli 'Igor: ' To my może pójdziemy do tej wioski 'Dakota: ' Zgoda Igor 'Igor: ' Serio? 'Dakota: ' A czy kiedykolwiek się z tobą zgodziłam? Aha, i to nie będzie ci potrzebne Dakota zabiera latarkę Igorowi i wrzuca do tunelu 'Igor: ' Nie Igor łapie się za głowę 'Igor: ' To był mój prezent na ósme urodziny 'Dakota: ' Czyli jedyne do czego się nadaję to do muzeum. Chodź już do tej wioski, bo czas tracimy Jaskinia Botanicy, Ojciec i Syn, Królowe mody, oraz Czarne Charaktery stoją przed wyborem tunelu 'Aisha: ' Na jaki się decydujecie 'Dwayne: ' Synek? 'Junior: ' Weźmy drugi 'Aisha: ' Zgoda. Możemy iść z wami? 'Dwayne: ' Jasne, nie ma problemu Tunel nr 2 Botanicy i Ojciec z Synem są w tym tunelu, ale jest bardzo ciemno 'Junior: ' Kurczę, nic nie widzę 'Dwayne: ' Synek, może wybierzemy inny tunel 'Matthew: ' Nie poddawaj się, nie poddawaj się... 'Junior: ' Hej, patrzcie Junior zauważa światełko w oddali (dla jasności, to latarka Igora) 'Junior: ' Za światełkiem 'Dwayne: ' Racja Junior. Brawo synek Wszyscy zaczęli biec, ale powpadali na siebie Tunel nr 3 'Izzie: ' Trochę mi szkoda, że cię uderzyłam tą torebką 'Vera: ' Nie, to ja przepraszam. Poniosło mnie nie potrzebnie 'Stiles: ' Haha, no tak. Ale te dwie to mają zdecydowanie nie równo pod sufitem 'Barbie: ' Jak dla mnie jesteś i tak skończona Vera 'Vera: ' Sama się lepiej skończ. Jeszcze raz się odezwij, a nawet Don ci nie pomoże 'Isabella: ' Spokój już Zjawiają się Carne Charaktery, oraz Królowe Mody 'Isabella: ' A wy tu czego? 'Jen: ' Tunel nr 1 był niewłaściwy 'Fabian: ' Idiotka... (PZ 'Fabian: ') Dlaczego ona musiała powiedzieć im prawdę. Teraz wybiorą drugi... Ehhh 'Eva: ' Widzę, że ten też nie 'Mickey: ' Czyli co? Tunel nr 2? 'Barbie: ' A ja bym jej nie ufała 'Fabian: ' Racja, tobie też by nikt nie zaufał 'Isabella: ' Odezwał się "uczciwy zawodnik". 'Fabian: ' Każdy z nas jest tu w jednym celu moja droga 'Stiles: ' Kurka wodna, do cholery. Stop! 'Izzie: ' Stiles, jak ty się wyrażasz? Powiem mamie 'Stiles: ' Nie, ciociu to nie tak. Ale dzięki Isie, Fabianowi i Barbie zapomniałem do którego tunelu mamy się udać 'Fabian: ' Do drugiego 'Barbie: ' Do pierwszego 'Vera: ' Dość. Bawcie się dalej sami Vera wyszła (PZ 'Vera: ') Nie wytrzymam dłużej w tym jazgocie. Rozumiem, że każdy chce wygrać, ale no bez przesady. Po za tym martwię się o Bricka. Mam nadzieję, że jest cały i zdrowy Wioska Zakochani Nastolatkowie, oraz Wrogowie dotarli na farmę, gdzie próbują wydoić mleko z krowy 'Carrie: ' Kurczę. Nigdy nie mieszkałam na wsi, więc... 'Devin: ' Ja też nie 'Carrie: ' Ok, to trzymaj kciuki Carrie doi krowę 'Dakota: ' No cóż. Kto pójdzie od nas? 'Igor: ' Może... 'Dakota: ' Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy Dakota pchnie Igora w stronę krowy. Carrie skończyła doić 'Carrie: ' Już Igor też skończył 'Igor: ' Już Carrie i Igor postawili mleko. Farmer pokazał kciuk w górę 'Carrie: ' Do strefy luzu Strefa luzu Don popija napój gazowany 1.Wrogowie 'Don: ' Dakota, Igor. Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, ale jesteście pierwsi 'Dakota: ' Co? My wygraliśmy? 'Igor: ' Na to wygląda Dakota i Igor uśmiechnęli się do siebie 2.Zakochani nastolatkowie 'Don: ' Carrie, Devin. Miejsce drugie Devin uściskał Carrie 'Devin: ' Nie udało by się nam gdyby nie ty Nad jeziorem 'Agatha: ' Ok, przyniosłam czajnik 'Drake: ' Mam nadzieję, że miejscowym turystom będzie smakować kawa. 'Owen: ' A zostanie trochę dla mnie? 'Drake: ' Jak zostanie to dostaniesz resztę 'Duncan: ' Ok, woda się zagotowała. Tunel nr 2 Po za parami, które biegły w pierwszym tunelu, są tam Vera, Nieustraszone dziewczyny oraz Ciocia i Siostrzeniec. 'Izzie: ' Mam nadzieję, że to dobry tunel 'Stiles: ' Też (PZ 'Stiles: ') Kurczę, co się ze mną dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nie wątpiłem w moje umiejętności detektywistyczne, a od wczoraj nie mogę skupić sie normalnie na zadaniu 'Vera: ' O, jest światełko Nad jeziorem Wszystkie trzy pary otrzymały już punkt za kawę, a teraz szykują ją Dwayne i Junior 'Dwayne: ' Synek, żeby zrobić dobrą kawę, trzeba najpierw zagotować wodę 'Junior: ' No i? 'Dwayne: ' No i tyle właściwie Vera, oraz Nieustraszone Dziewczyny zjawiają się przy Dwayne i Juniorze 'Dwayne: ' O, hej dziewczyny. Ładnie dziś wyglądacie 'Tatiana: ' Dziękuję 'Junior: ' Wiesz, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mama zobaczy ten odcinek? 'Dwayne: ' No ja ten... hehe, chciałem być miły 'Vera: ' Nie widzieliście gdzieś tam Bricka? 'Dwayne: ' Bricka? Nie, nie widzieliśmy, prawda synek? 'Junior: ' Nie, a co z nim? Vera posmutniała. Nagle z oddali zaczął jej machać Brick 'Brick: ' Hej, Vera!!! Brick trzymał też półprzytomną Lucy. Vera podbiegła do nich 'Vera: ' Brick, ty żyjesz! Jak ja się cieszę. Ale co z nią? 'Brick: ' Nie mogłem jej tam zostawić 'Vera: ' Miała szczęście, że trafiła na ciebie 'Brick: ' Rozumiem sir 'Vera: ' Dlatego od dzisiaj, to ty jesteś kapitanem naszej drużyny Brick Vera oddaje mu swój medal 'Brick: ' Dziękuję sir. Obiecuję przysłużyć się drużynie i doprowadzić nas do zwycięstwa 'Vera: ' Co robimy w takim razie kapitanie? 'Brick: ' Wykonałem zadanie z dojeniem krowy. Musimy jeszcze odnaleźć Barbie i pomóc Lucy. Następnie biegniemy do strefy luzu Strefa luzu 3.Ojciec i Syn 4.Nieśmiali nastolatkowie 5.Starzy wyjadacze 6.Prawniczka i kryminalista Tunel 2 Pechowi bliźniacy, oraz Czarne Charaktery wychodzą z tunelu 'Mickey: ' Przeżyliśmy Eva i Fabian przebiegają po bliźniakach 'Fabian: ' Ups, niechcący 'Mickey: ' Ał, mój kręgosłup 'Jay: ' Mickey, wszystko w porządku? 'Mickey: ' Obawiam się, że nie 'Jay: ' Proszę, masz tu maść Jay podaje maść Mickey'emu Wioska Czarne charaktery dobiegają na wioskę 'Eva: ' To co, idziesz doić? 'Fabian: ' Się wie Fabian zaczyna doić krowę, ale ta go po chwili kopnęła. Widziała to Isa przez lornetkę Nad jeziorem 'Isabella: ' Hahaha 'Tatiana: ' Co z tobą? 'Isabella: ' Właśnie Fabian oberwał od tej krowy w ryj 'Tatiana: ' Jakie kro... dobra nieważne Strefa luzu 8.Czarne charaktery 9.Nieustraszone dziewczyny 'Don: ' Zostało tylko 6 par, a zegar wciąż tyka Wioska 'Vera: ' Odpuśćmy sobie 'Lucy: ' Hej, chyba ją widzę Na choryzoncie pojawia się Barbie 'Vera: ' Dobrze, skoro jesteście to możemy już iść Lucy powstrzymuję Bricka 'Lucy: ' Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. 'Brick: ' Cóż Brick patrzy na Verę 'Vera: ' Ty tu rządzisz 'Brick: ' Dobrze, zostaniemy dopóki nie skończycie zadania. Tymczasem Pechowi bliźniacy wydoili krowę Strefa luzu 10.Pechowi bliźniacy 11.Ciocia i siostrzeniec 12.Królowe mody Wioska Barbie wydoiła już krowę 'Lucy: ' Ok, możemy iść 'Brick: ' Życzę powodzenia. Cała czwórka pobiegła. Po chwili Lucy kopnęła Bricka w kroczę, a ten upadł na ziemię 'Lucy: ' Miło się współpracowało, haha Barbie i Lucy pobiegły. Vera została z Brickiem 'Vera: ' Brick, wszystko ok 'Brick: ' Boli mnie 'Vera: ' Trzeba to rozmasować (świerszcz) Nad jeziorem 'Louane: ' Nie wierzę, ile jeszcze par zostało? 'Heath: ' Chyba jesteśmy ostatni 'Louane: ' Może nie. Woda zagotowana. Biegniemy Strefa Luzu 14.Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów 'Don: ' Barbie, Lucy. Dzisiaj nie wylecicie. A bezpiecznymi są też . . . . . . . . 15.Znajomi z wojska 'Don: ' Brick, Vera. Zostajecie 'Vera: ' Ekstra 'Brick: ' Super Minutę pózniej zjawiają się Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe 'Don: ' Heath, Louane. Przykro mi, ale jesteście ostatni 'Heath: ' Cóż, zdarza się 'Don: ' Ale na szczęście jest to runda bez eliminacji i zostajecie w programie 'Louane: ' Hura! Louane i Heath uściskali się 'Don: ' To był długi odcinek. Były dramy, sabotaże, boleści... 'Brick: ' Ał... 'Don: ' A tymczasem do następnego razu w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race